1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical device controller in the type of imitative gun, and more particularly, is directed to improvements in an optical device controller of the imitative gun type having a barrel-like portion and a trigger-like portion, in which an optical device positioned in the barrel-like portion to be operative, for example, to emit a laser light beam or to receive a light from the outside of the barrel-like portion is controlled in operation by handling the trigger-like portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed game machines of various types which are used for a game with the aim of making a sham bullet or the like to hit a target. One type of these game machines is formed to be an electronic control game machine which has an optical device for emitting a laser light beam to a target or receiving the light from a light emitting target. There have been also proposed various electronic control game machines having the above mentioned optical device and one type of these machines which has been put to practical use is provided with a controller in the type of imitative gun for controlling the optical device which is positioned in or on the controller.
The electronic control game machine provided with the controller of the imitative gun type is usually constituted in such a manner that the controller of the imitative gun type is connected with a connecting member including electric signal transmitting lines and electric power supplying lines to a body of the electronic control game machine which contains an image display portion for displaying targets and so on as moving pictures and an electronic control portion. The controller in the form of the imitative gun type thus provided to the electronic control game machine is generally desired to be made to imitate a real gun in not only its color and shape but also its apparent operations.
As one of these controllers, there has been previously proposed such a type as to be made to have a barrel-like portion and a trigger-like portion and to obtain a mechanical recoil feeling similarly to a real recoil obtained by pulling a trigger of a real gun for shooting a bullet when the trigger-like portion is handled, as shown in Korean patent application published under publication number 2000-0063143. In this controller of the imitative gun type shown in the Korean patent application, a light emitting portion is provided to be controlled to emit a laser light by handling the trigger-like portion and the mechanical recoil is also obtained together with the emission of the laser light when the trigger-like portion is handled. For obtaining the mechanical recoil as mentioned above, a recoiling force generating portion including a cylinder and a piston inserted in the cylinder is provided on the rear end of the barrel-like portion, a hose is provided between the cylinder and an external pump and a solenoid valve is provided on the hose for making the hose open selectively. With such a structure, the solenoid valve is operative to make the hose open to connect the external pump with the cylinder so that compressed gas from the external pump flows through the hose into the cylinder when the trigger-like portion is handled. The compressed gas acts on the piston in the cylinder to cause the same to strike forcibly against a rear end wall of the cylinder. As a result, the piston and cylinder constituting the recoiling force generating portion generate the recoiling force so that the mechanical recoil is obtained when the trigger-like portion is handled.
The previously proposed controller of the imitative gun type, which is provided with the recoiling force generating portion on the rear end of the barrel-like portion as described above, is not made to imitate a real gun which has a slider movable along a barrel. Apart from this, there have been various controllers of the imitative gun type, each of which is made to have a sliding member in addition to a barrel-like portion, a trigger-like portion and an optical device for emitting a laser light beam or receiving a light from the outside so as to imitate the real gun having the slider. In the case of the controller of the imitative gun type provided with the sliding member, it has been desired that the laser light beam is emitted from the optical device through an opening provided on the barrel-like potion or the light coming through the opening provided on the barrel-like potion from the outside is received by the optical device and almost simultaneously the sliding member is moved back along the barrel-like portion to bring about a recoil when the trigger-like portion is pulled. However, there has not been previously proposed any controller of the imitative gun type which is provided with the sliding member in addition to the barrel-like portion, the trigger-like portion and the optical device for emitting the laser light beam or receiving the light from the outside so as to imitate the real gun having the slider, and in which the laser light beam is emitted from the optical device or the light from the outside is received by the optical device and almost simultaneously the sliding member is moved back along the barrel-like portion to bring about the recoil when the trigger-like portion is pulled. Further, any document disclosing such a controller of the imitative gun type as mentioned above has not been found out.